Twisted Feelings
by lilchocofanxo
Summary: James and Lily are back again for thier last year at hogwarts. Lily is certain she still hates James. James is certain Lily will change her mind. The marauders are certain that they will do whatever they can to get them together.
1. Back Again

-Beep Beep- James' eyes flashed open. "One more hour," he groaned, rolling over dragging the covers in a tangled mass with him.

James was tall and had untidy black hair and hazel eyes framed by a pair of glasses. For all purposes he was a pretty good looking person.

Beep Beep The alarm clock once again reminded James of its (in James' thoughts) unfortunate existence. James reached out a lazy hand to attempt to silence the devilish thing by blindly searching for the off button.

After the third (incorrect) slap James ended up pushing the clock of the stand. Rather grudgingly he leaned over to pick up the fallen clock when his eyes landed on the time. He sprung out of bed cursed loudly and ran down the hallway to the vacated room next to his that the Potter family had just recently filled with James' best mate Sirius.

Sirius was very good looking. He, like James, was tall and had black hair that fell just perfectly into his gray-blue eyes. He was considered the heart throb of Hogwarts (a magical school both boys attended).

"Sirius, wake up!" James pounded on the door. "I didn't do it…" mumbled a sleepy Sirius. "Come on for real get up! We only have twenty-five minutes until the train leaves!" "What!"Holy $h!t!" Sirius screamed on top of his lungs (to the slight annoyance of a bird flying past his window at the time).

James ran back to his room to get ready. Both boys raced downstairs (Sirius actually kind of sliding down the banister) and immediately scarfed down everything waiting for them on the table.

Both boys ran out of the house saying their hurried goodbyes. No sooner were they out the door than they turned around and came back in. "Uh…mom…we kinda need a ride to the station." James explained, having forgotten that completely.

* * *

Lily Evans, a girl with amazingly red hair and sparkling emerald eyes, took in the whole atmosphere of Platform nine and three-quarters. She loved it here. She was finally going (as it seemed to her) back home. 

Lily's peace was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of bickering. "…and another thing..." Lily's best fried Jade was now standing in the middle of the train making quite the scene.

Jade was beautiful. She had fair skin, bone straight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and quite the temper.

Of course the heart of this argument also included the marauders (James, Sirius, Remus (a sandy brown haired boy now standing with his face covered by his hands), and Peter (a mousy looking boy whom was overly obsessed with his marauder friends).

"Move it!" A voice yelled. Lily could not agree with this voice more. She stopped suddenly appalled with her self for agreeing with the voice once she recognized who it came from. "Shut your mouth Malfoy, or ill hex you into oblivion." Jade yelled to a blonde Slytherin.

Lily sighed she really had to get to the Heads' compartment. "Head girl coming through!" she shouted. Everyone parted so Lily could cross.

"Hey Lily!" Jade yelled out when she passed her. Lily smiled and waved. When she arrived in the heads compartment many of the prefects were just arriving. Lily checked her watch. _Where is the head boy?_ She wondered.

Two minutes into the already delayed meeting, a prefect announced the head boy was here. "Excellent"! _I wonder what took him so long._ She smiled and turned around to greet the head boy when her smile was replaced with a look of shock and horror. "Potter?" she asked weakly.

James smiled. Lily felt sick but there were a group of prefects waiting for a speech. She would just have to pull herself together and get through this.

Lily and James went through the entire meeting slightly distracted (for completely different reasons). However the prefects took no notice of this and it went quickly.

"So do you all understand?" Lily asked. The prefects nodded their heads. "Good! James would you like to add anything?" James shook his head shocked at the fact that Lily had just called him by his first name. She sighed. "Alright, you're all free to go now."

Lily found her compartment with ease. The fact that Lily's friends were sharing it with the marauders made Lily's mood worse. Jade and Sirius were screaming about something insignificant (Lily thought she heard something about pink marshmallow bunnies and that there indeed _is _such thing as cotton candy flavored Jell-O) ,Remus kept trying to get a word in with no success, and Serena (A girl with blonde hair that almost looked gold) just sat quietly fishing through a magazine.

When Jade noticed Lily standing there she immediately broke off her argument with Sirius and grinned. "So you found out who the head boy was"? Lily mumbled something about unpleasant surprises and sat next to Serena who finally looked up from her magazine.

James took a seat next to Remus and across from Lily. "Why can't we sit with Alice and Emmeline?" Lily asked, pathetically trying to move to a different compartment. "They're with some other girls." Jade replied calmly. "Oh, come on, the ride's almost over, you'll be fine." This time Serena spoke.

Lily suddenly realized that Remus had been staring at Serena the entire time. Obviously Serena noticed this as well because she smiled sweetly at him. Remus smiled shyly back. Sirius made a gagging sound and in spite of herself Lily laughed.

Surprisingly Lily _was_ fine throughout the remainder of the train ride. She was shocked to find her self talking and laughing with everyone else _including_ James.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all._ Lily thought. She shook her head. _Nah, of course he's that bad. What are you thinking?_ _Oh come on Lily, maybe your being to hard on him. No way. He deserves it. Does he? _Her thoughts were interrupted as Hogwarts came into view.


	2. Potions Mayhem

"FOOD!" Sirius yelled excitedly, as a magnificent feast appeared on four long tables. The sorting ceremony had been a long one and everyone was glad to see the end of it.

"Hey Nick!" Jade greeted the Gryffindor ghost, as he floated up from underneath a pile of chicken wings.

The grand feast went smoothly. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves.

A ringing sound echoed through the entire room as Professor McGonagall tapped her fork to her empty glass. Everyone fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his speech. When the head master had finished, James, Lily and the prefects stood up to lead the rest of the students.

* * *

Jade groaned as Professor McGonagall handed her, her timetable. "Double NEWT potions first hour"! "It's essential if you are going to be an auror". McGonagall reminded her strictly as she passed Lily her timetable. "I've got the same." Lily commented.

James, Lily, Sirius, Jade, Remus, and Serena made their way down to the potions dungeon. They along with Emmilene and Alice were the only non Slytherins that had this class. The Slytherins consisted of Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Belletrix Black, Alexis Rhode, and Vanessa Rollins.

"Good morning everyone, I whole heartedly congratulate you on making this class. It's very hard to do you know." Professor Slughorn explained beaming. "Ms. Evans I knew you would make it back! However I am a bit surprised that you got a high enough grade to return, Ms. Layne".

Jade was pretty smart but potions was most defiantly not her best subject. As Slughorn turned his back Jade stuck out her tongue earning a few chuckles from the Gryffindor table.

"Now we are going to all be working on a new potion today. This is going to be very hard. It is a body switching potion. It is designed for the drinker to switch bodies with the person closest them. Okay off you go."

James fished through his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. He didn't understand this at all.

He leaned over to see how Lily was doing. James copied her and leaned over once again to copy the next step. He watched for a long time. He didn't understand what she was doing. James checked his book. Nothing.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and whole lot of smoke.

"What did you do James?" Lily (who now looked and sounded a lot like Remus) screamed. "I…" "Did you let it sit?" an outraged Professor Slughorn (whom looked quite a lot like Snape) asked. "Yeah, I guess but…"

Professor Slughorn sighed. "Ms. Evans?" "Yes." Remus answered politely. The Gryfindors laughed. "Very funny, Mr. Lupin." Slughorn commented chuckling. "Now Ms. Evans I would like you to tutor Mr. Potter."

* * *

"This is all your fault Potter! First day of classes and you already screw things up! I have to tutor you _and _walk around looking like Remus all day!" "I resent that!" Remus scoffed.

"This is really weird I feel like I'm shouting at Sirius…" Lily said quietly in a confused tone. "ALSO YOUR FAULT!" she yelled turning back to James (or Sirius).

"I say we see how long we can fool the other professors!" Jade (or Serena) suggested smiling wickedly.

Suddenly Peter appeared seemingly out of no where. "James…the…they…" Peter stammered. "Not James." Sirius answered simply. "What?" Peter asked, truly confused.

Remus laughed (which to his horror came out as a giggle). "Shut up girly man." Sirius hissed. Peter had no chance to wonder about this before Lucius (or Narcissa) stormed up towards James fuming.

"Potter!" "Yes Narcissa?" Sirius asked sweetly. Lucius clenched his fists, his face quickly changing from red to some shade of plum. "Potter, you moron, look what you did!" Lucius fumed swinging his feminine arms around.

"Actually I think it's a rather nice look for you _Lucy_!" Jade sneered. "Why you little half blooded…" Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jade. Jade pulled out her own wand.

"Narcissa! Serena! What do you to think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall stood with her hands on her hips. "I would have expected better from you two!"

At first Jade didn't understand. But then she fought off the erg to laugh. McGonagall thought she was Serena!

"Well then I will see the two of you in my office for detention tomorrow night." Jade shook her head wondering how she was going to explain to McGonagall why she turned up for detention instead of Serena.

* * *

"I can't believe she has to tutor me! I mean I messed up once! A lot of people mess up once! It's not fair now Lily's going to hate me. Why did Slughorn do that to me?" James asked. He had been going on about this for a half an hour.

"Well that's a good question and all but everyone knows that the real question in life is how many men can get hit in the groin before a turtle goes through a doggy door." Sirius explained matter-of-factly. This earned him strange stares from everyone in the common room.

"What?" James asked. He was horribly confused. "Where did that come from? Were you even listening to me?"

"Sure I was but I can say weird thing like that because I'm James Potter!" Sirius stated happily like that explained everything.

James' face suddenly fell. He just remembered that he still looked like Sirius and Sirius like him. _Well two can play that game! _James grinned to himself and immediately stood up and began the funky chicken.

Seeing where this was going, Sirius began to sing _I feel like a women _on top of his lungs. James challenged this by declaring his undying love for Peter Pan. Sirius waved his wand and he appeared in a pink tutu. With this he began dancing around the room. James answered this by leading the conga with a bushel of fruit on his head and wearing a skirt.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and both boys returned to there normal selves.

As soon as Sirius and James realized what had happened they fell on the floor in fits of laughter.

A few people began to chuckle. Then in no time the entire Gryffindor common room broke out into hysterics.


	3. Changes?

AN/ Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next Chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"No! No! Not the Meatloaf!" Sirius grumbled. Remus sighed, rolled his eyes, climbed out of bed and walked over to open the curtains like a daily routine. "WAKE UP CALL!" he shouted.

Sirius' head shot up. "It was the Queen of England, I swear!" he explained dazed. James looked up from his pillows just long enough to give Remus a rude gesture and Peter grudgingly obliged to get up.

"The Queen of England?" Remus asked slightly amused, as they headed down to breakfast. "You don't want to know." Sirius explained as he caught his flying food from Peeves. "You're no fun Black." Peeves explained as he hit a poor unsuspecting first year in the face with a plate of scrambled eggs. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm special."

The marauders walked over and took a seat next to Lily, Jade, and Serena. The three girls had already been joined by two Slytherins.

"Hey ,Lexi, Vanessa. What a pleasure to see you here." Both girls ignored the boys' sarcastic greeting. "James you have to be in the potions dungeon by 7:00 p.m. If you're going to be late don't bother." Lily explained curtly.

"Oh that's right Jimmy has tutoring lessons today!" Alexis said with false interest. "I'm not surprised after he turned the whole class into the people sitting closest to them."

James was not sure which duo were more annoying, Alexis Rhode and Vanessa Rollins, or Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They always seemed to be in competition for that title and happened to keep besting each other every day.

James thoughts were cut off as the great hall emptied with everyone leaving for classes.

* * *

"Take that you horrible ovaly-shaped spud!" Sirius yelled brandishing his knife wildly. "Sirius…?"

"Yes Jade?" "You're shouting at a potato." "And your point is…?"

"Is ovaly even a word?" Remus asked looking up from slicing his own potato. James laughed.

"Well I hope you all know that this is not just any ordinary potato." "Oh do enlighten me!" Jade exclaimed. "Well _this_ potato is a mysterious ancient potato! And we my friends are the chosen ones to destroy this potato and break the ancient curse. All for one and one for all!" Sirius yelled throwing his knife up in the air.

"So let me get this straight." Remus explained looking truly interested though mildly amused, "This is a mix between Indiana Jones, Star Wars, and The Three Musketeers"? At that exact point in time a bell sounded signaling the end of classes for the day.

Jade, Remus, and Sirius retuned to the Gryffindor common room as James took a turn down to the potions dungeon. He pushed open the large, heavy, metal, double doors. James was shocked to find that he was not late, but he was early!

* * *

Lily pushed open the doors to the potions dungeon. She half expected James wouldn't show. She'd give him five minutes. The last thing Lily expected was for James to be standing there waiting for her. In fact she was so shocked she screamed.

"Oh! James! You're here! Okay then, let's get started." James' hand shot up in the air. "Yes?" Lily asked slightly confused. "Ms. Evans should I sit?" James indicated to the desk. To Lily's surprise she giggled. "Yes Mr. Potter take a seat." She explained in the most teacher like voice she could muster.

"Now we are going to do the body switching potion", she explained pacing the room back and forth like Professor Slughorn. James chuckled. Lily grinned and walked over to help him.

_James was actually acting like a person. Maybe he changed. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Maybe he was never so bad. Oh come on Lily of course he was bad. What did he ever do? He…he… Face it Lils you just don't know him. Of course I do and he is that bad. How would you know? You never spend any time with him. Now that you are, your starting to realize he's not that bad._

"Lily, I finished it!" Lily looked down she hadn't been paying attention. He _had_ finished it and it _looked_ right. "Well I'm not going to taste it!" Lily laughed. "And you think I am!" James answered also laughing.

"Well it didn't blow up so that's a plus." Lily explained seriously then she burst out laughing. "Okay you can go. Come back tomorrow at 7:00 and well be done by the end of the week!" Lily explained. Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice? Did she like spending time with James? No Way. That's Silly. Of course not.

Lily walked up to the girls dormitories. "Chocolate Frogs." The portal swung open. "So how was it!" Jade demanded as Lily entered. "It was actually okay." Lily replied truthfully. "So you think _he's_ okay then?" Serena tried. "He's still a pompous, bullying, egotistic, toe-rag!" Lily lied.

"I think you like him." Jade stated matter-of-factly. "What! Of course not! Why would you think that!" "Lily, you may not realize it, but all you talk about is James this and James that."

"Oh I get it! So it's like all you ever talk about is Sirius!" Lily argued. "What!" Jade screeched. "I don't like Sirius!" "Oh sure you don't! You're obsessed with him!"

"Guy's cut it out!" Serena yelled. "You have nothing to say about this Serena!" Jade growled. "Yeah, we all know you like Remus!" Lily finished. "Guy's that's not fair! I don't like him! He's just really nice!" "Right. Whatever Serena"! "No really I don't!"

Suddenly Serena's face split into a wide smile. She began to laugh hysterically. Jade and Lily stared at her confused. In between laughs Serena was barley able to choke out an explanation.

"You…guys don't know…how pathetic…this seems!" Serena explained cackling.

Jade and Lily blinked. Then they too burst out laughing. "Okay..." Jade explained gasping for breath. "It's a truce. From now on none of us like any of the marauders, okay!" "They all nodded their agreement and climbed into their beds.

However all three lay awake in their beds wondering if they really did like that person.


	4. TRAPPED!

Jade's eyes flew open. There was an unusal weight on her right ankle. _Don't move Jade._ But the weight on Jade's ankle shifted itself.

"Serena." Jade hissed. "Serena!" She knew Serena was a light sleeper. But that wouldn't work on the lightest of sleepers. Jade concentrated on Serena's pillow that in the night she had discarded on the floor. It flew up and hit Serena in the face.

Serena groggily looked up from her other pillows. "Jade do not move. There's an animal on your leg." Serena explained calmly. "Well get it off me!" Jade hissed. She didn't want to scare the animal by screaming in case it bit her.

"It's an owl." Serena told Jade as she walked in closer. "It's holding something." Serena took the piece of rolled up parchment from the owl's talons and examined it. The owl immediately took flight out the window.

"What's going on?" Lily groaned. By now she had woken up. Serena and Jade quickly explained. Serena read the letter out loud.

_Meet us outside. Bring a sweater it's cold._

-MWPP

"Well come on let's go!" Jade urged grinning. Lily and Serena sighed but agreed to go with Jade.

Jade, Serena, and Lily grabbed sweat shirts and headed out into the castle.

"What time is it?" Lily asked when they got outside. It was pitch black. "Knowing the marauders early." Jade stated. "That's helpful."

Sirius suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You all know the drill. Moony with the ladies, me Prongs, and Wormtail go via animal." Sirius explained.

Remus grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over himself and the girls. Sirius turned into a dog, James a stag, and wormtail a rat.

They stopped when they came to a large pile of dirt. Sirius turned back into human form. "Here we are." James and Peter turned back into their own human forms. Sirius cleared away the pile of dirt and pulled open a hatch.

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew!" The boys spun and signaled for the others to stay hidden. Alexis Rhode, Vanessa Rollins, and Lucius Malfoy stood arms crossed in front of them.

"Out a little late are we?" Lucius drawled. "_We_, is the key word here Lucy." Sirius explained cheerfully. "Oh by the way where's Snivelly?" "Where _Severus_ is, is none of your business." Lucius snarled. "Touched a nerve, have we?"

Lucius advanced on Sirius wand raised. Not knowing that there were four people standing under an invisibility cloak just in his path, he fell into them knocking them all down.

Alexis and Vanessa ran to help Lucius but they too fell into the mess. That was the last straw.

The entire group went rolling forward and fell down into the hatch.

There was a tremendous bang and everyone was engulfed in darkness.

"What just happened?" "I believe we just fell down the hatch." Remus explained standing up and rubbing his elbow. "Lumos." A couple of people fallowed Remus' example until there was enough light.

"What was that bang?" Peter asked timidly. "That, bright spark, was us hitting the ground after falling through a whole in the Erath." Sirius explained, annoyed.

"Wrong." Remus held his wand up to the top of the hatch. "That bang, was the hatch door closing after us." Remus reached up and pushed on the door. "We're trapped."

"What! No! We can't be! It's freezing! We'll be dead by tomorrow!" Alexis pushed on the top of the hatch. Despite her ravings, Remus was right. They were trapped.

"Don't worry someone will know I'm missing. They'll come for us." "No one's going to know your missing Malfoy, and even if they do they won't come for us. They won't want you back!"

Lucius pulled out his wand, remembering the reason they fell down here anyone. "I'll tell them you froze." "Me! Why not you Lucy?" Sirius challenged, pulling out his own wand.

"Wait! Everybody stop!" Jade yelled. "As much as I would like to see Sirius kick your arse, Malfoy, we have to all get along. If I can remember correctly we are stuck in a hatch and if any of us want to live we need to work together. We can be our normal evil selves when we get but for now we have to work together.

Lucius snorted, but he put his wand away, obviously cherishing his own life more then destroying Sirius's. "I'm going to sleep." He announced and leaned back against a corner of the wall. Lucius pretended to go to sleep but everyone knew he was still wide awake.

"So…er…anyone want to play a game?" Sirius asked scanning the present company. Vanessa raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Boy, what you on?"

"Well there's nothing else to do." "We could sleep." Vanessa pointed in the direction of Lucius. "You think he's asleep." "I see you're point." Vanessa seemed deflated. To everyone's surprise she suddenly looked up. "Fine. What are we playing?"

Sirius's face lit up then fell. "Don't know." "How about Truth or Dare?" Lily asked from behind everyone else. "What's Truth or Dare?" Alexis asked. "Muggle game." Lily explained curtly staring Alexis right in the eyes. "Alexis nodded. "Fine. How do you play?"

"Are you playing Lucy?" Sirius asked cheerfully. "No.", he answered, simply and coldly. "Aw, someone's grumpy!" Lucius ignored the comment.

"Truth or Dare?" James asked happy to be starting the game. "Dare." Jade answered simply.

"I dare you to… umm…" Lily whispered something in his ear. "I dare you to kiss Sirius."  
Sirius raised his eyebrows and Jade gave James a death glare.

When Jade walked over to do so, Alexis smiled hugely. "Lexi!" Jade growled. Jade leaned over and kissed Sirius. Alexis clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and James wolf whistled.

"Okay. My turn." Jade grinned evilly as she turned to Remus. "I am thoroughly scared right now." Remus shared. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Oh come on Remus!" Sirius smirked. "If it was Jade would you do dare?" Remus pointed out. "I see you're point. Continue." Do you like Serena?" Remus's face changed expression. "Good. She likes you too."

Remus turned to Lily not sure what just happened. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Remus grinned he knew just what his dare would be. "I dare you to go with James on the Hogsmede trip this weekend." Lily's face turned as white as a ghost. Slowly she turned to face Alexis.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked distracted. Alexis thought for a moment. "Dare." "I dare you to…"

Before Lily could finish her sentence she heard voices.

"Guy's do you hear that." Everyone was silent as they strained to hear. "We're down here!" Lucius shouted. "Down here! Down here!"

Lily could now recognize the voice it was McGonagall. Lily was never happier to hear the professor. "Do you hear that? It's coming from over there." McGonagall pointed to the spot where the hatch was now covered with snow.

"Professor, we're down here! Professor! Professor!" Everyone in the hatch was now shouting on the top of their lungs.

McGonagall began to run towards the hatch. She bent down and brushed away the snow. There, underneath the pile of snow, was he opening to the hatch. McGonagall pulled on the handle. "It's stuck!" She yelled to someone behind her. "Come help!" The person ran over and helped to yank the hatch open. There were many shouts of "Hallelujah" as light filled the hatch.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed when she noticed that there were ten people stuck inside the hatch. "How did you all get down here?" "Can we explain when we're out?" Sirius begged knowing that if McGonagall found out she would shut the hatch and leave. "Of course."

"Severus, we will talk about what you were doing out so late once you help them out."

Severus leaned over to help them out of the hatch. He helped Lucius, Alexis, and Vanessa out. If McGonagall were not standing over him he would have left the others inside. But with a look of distaste on his face he helped the others out with a death grip as if trying to break their hands.

"Snow!" Sirius yelled happily. He grabbed some in his hand and hurtled it at a poor undeserving wall. However McGonagall not noticing stepped right in the line of fire of this poor undeserving wall and got hit squarely in the face with Sirius's snowball.

Her lips disappeared into a fine line and she gave Sirius a look as if she clearly wanted to throw him back in the hatch but to everyone's surprise she just smiled and hurtled a snowball of her own at Sirius's head.


	5. Hogsmede

Lily looked blankly out her window at the falling snow. Things were so strange around here now. McGonagall "forgot" to give them detentions, Remus and Serena were going out and Lily was going to Hogsmede with James. What had the world come to?

Well it wasn't exactly Lily's choice to go to Hogsmede with James, it was a dare. But if she had really wanted to, she could just have broken the dare, right? It was just a stupid game. So why didn't she just say no, she wasn't going to go with him? But now it was too late.

When her eyes landed on the time she almost screamed. She threw on the first outfit that she saw. Well actually it was pre-picked. She had spent all day yesterday looking for the right thing to wear. It was a beautiful green turtle neck sweater, a royal blue scarf and gloves, and a pair of rhinestone blue jeans that she had never worn because they looked to tight on her.

As she ran down to the entrance to Hogsmede she subconsciously wondered why she was so worried about getting there on time and what to wear. It wasn't like she wanted to go.

She hurriedly dug out her signed permission form and showed it to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall smiled (something Lily hadn't often seen her do for no reason) and nodded her head.

"Going with Potter?" The Professor asked. Lily sighed and nodded her head. So there was a reason. He had even told the Professors. "He told me to tell you that they're all waiting for you at the fountain. Lily nodded her head and hurried off in the direction of the large fountain (the water was charmed so it wouldn't freeze) in the middle of Hogsmede.

Indeed, when she arrived there, everyone was sitting by the fountain waiting for her. James smiled and walked up to her. _James actually looks nice._ _Well that's a first._ Lily grinned.

"Where to Ms. Evans?" he asked, extending his arm. "Oh…well…I…the candy shop is nice." She stuttered, taking James' offered arm. "Then we shall be off to the candy shop."

"Sorry guys but me and Remus are going to head to The Three Broomsticks." Serena explained. "Catch ya'll later." "Well me and Sirius will…" Jade was about to say got with Remus and Serena, but seeing the look on Serena's face changed her sentence. "…stay here for now." She finished.

"Okay. I see how it is." James joked. "We'll be better off without you anyway! Right Lily?" "Right." Lily agreed laughing. James smiled not his normal cocky smile but a nice smile. _Nice._

* * *

"I feel so unwanted." Sirius sniffled. Jade laughed. "Well then I guess it's just you and me, Jade." Sirius explained wrapping his arm around her. "I would really rather not just sit here on a fountain so what do ya say we call it a date and get up off this thing before our backsides become a permanent part of it."

Jade laughed. "Sure lets go." "Jade?" "Yeah?" "I like you." "Sirius?" "Yeah?" "I like you too."

* * *

"So did you have a good time?" James asked hopefully, as the two of them walked to a snow covered park in Hogsmede. "Actually, I did. It was very nice." Lily replied smiling. But there is one thing that I wanted to do that I didn't get to yet." "What's that?"

Lily produced a snowball that she had been hiding behind her back and threw it at James laughed. "So that's how it is!" He hurtled a snowball of his own at Lily. She laughed as it hit her and charmed five snowballs to fly after James.

James ran around screaming and laughing until he surrendered and allowed the flying objects to pelt him with snow. Lily laughed. James ran after her picked her up in the air and began twirling her around.

Lily laughed as she was dropped into the snow and tackled James to the ground. Now this was probably the worst and inappropriate moment for Serena, Remus, Jade, and Sirius to join up with them, but as in all stories, they did.

"Wow. I knew if we left them alone long enough…" "Sirius!" James yelled angrily. "Sorry, mate."

"It's just…" "I know what it looks like, but me and Lily are just friends. Right Lily?"

Everyone was shocked. Sirius' jaw dropped. Normally James would have gone along with the joke but he and Lily were having such a good time. He didn't want to ruin it by getting her angry with him.

"Right." Lily said. She was shocked. Was James Potter finally over her! That was all she had ever wanted. That's what she _had_ always wanted. Wasn't it?

* * *

Lily paced the room back and forth. She had no idea what to make of her reaction toward this news. _Fine time to realize you were wrong about him. _Her mind, for once, was right. It was horrible timing!

_Well maybe he was just trying to be nice for my sake. Nice. _Lily counted how many times she had associated James Potter with the word nice in one day. Four times! Before she would _never_ put Potter and nice in the same sentence!

"Hey Lily!" Lily spun around. Jade was standing behind her. "Hey!" "I worry about you." Jade explained sincerely. "Why?" Lily asked trying to sound casual. "Do you yell at yourself often?" Jade asked.

Lily's face turned white. "How long have you been here?" "Long enough to realize your psycho." Jade screwed up her face. Lily laughed relieved Jade hadn't realized anything.

Jade turned to leave. "Im going down stairs to meet Sirius, Remus, and Serena. They're plotting something crazy. Better go save them." Lily nodded her head.

"Oh by the way…" Jade stopped halfway out the door. "…I would talk to James if I were you. maybe you could get a few things settled. Jade stepped through the door and it closed behind her.

Lily chuckled once Jade was out the door. Leave it to Jade. Lily grinned to herself. She sat down on her bed. What did jade mean by sort some things out. That girl truly did confuse her more than she had helped her.


End file.
